Walk in the Rain Part 11
Walk in the Rain Part 10 Usagi had led them away from the ship, for some reason Eric and Dina were content with watching as Gilroy continued his assault on Usagi. Jumping from one sand divot to the next, Usagi dodged the extremely long katana sword that shot from that horrific man's device. He retracted the blade back to the compartment by his elbow, then he shifted to a strafe, this time firing the blade directly at her from a different angle as he ran sideways. Usagi barely caught it with the edge of her blade, barely glancing it away a mere inch away from her eye. As he was once again wide open, she slid her sword along the long blade, and used that momentum to lunge directly at him and draw a symbol in the air with her sword. '' '''Usagi:' Itoryuu! Kanji! off a symbol of き or "ki" in the form of energy that went directly for Gilroy Gilroy quickly lunged sideways, flipping over twice, and on the second flip, he swung his elongated blade straight at the side of Usagi, she got her sword up just in time to protect her neck, but the blade was still on her arm. As he retracted the blade back toward him, the blade slid on her arm, cutting her sleeve and drawing blood. She grunted, but she did not hesitate to come at him again. '' '''Usagi:' Teisei! directly in front of Gilroy, this time taking no chances and began slicing with great precision and power Gilroy had a very hard time keeping up with her, he twisted and turned all around, angling his blade to block her sudden swings. He began to sweat at the speed she was going, he could do nothing to set up an offensive. '' '''Gilroy:' Very pretty, lady! But I have a few tricks of my own! He planned it perfectly, as she brought her sword into a piercing jab, he held up his arm and allowed her to penetrate it, her eyes widened, realizing his tactic. He aimed the blade machine straight for her forehead at a downward angle. With reflexes like a cat, Usagi jumped straight back and up, swinging with her sword, her blade ripping into his flesh and spurting blood as it was pulled from it. He cringed in horrendous pain, but his blade mechanism went off anyway, the blade tip stopping as it hit the rock surface below them. This caught her eye. She landed on her feet, her back against the wall of the high cliffs above, beads of sweat ran down the sides of her face and her eyes scanned her opponent, who was cringing and trying to tighten his grip on his ripped up arm. They stared each other down, and Usagi took what she knew about her new opponent. Usagi: ''His blade is well crafted, especially for being so long, so far the farthest distance I've seen it go is eleven feet, before too long after that, the blade will be too heavy for him to keep a decent accuracy. However, even more curious is how it automatically stops as it hits enough resistance. He would have to manually direct it to penetrate a surface. Obviously, this is to avoid it getting...'' Usagi stood up straight, and entered into her fighting stance. Gilroy took notice of this. Gilory: You think you got me now, don't you? Well you may have pegged me a good one, but I know you're getting tired. And I know you're got going to survive this next assault... watch this, baby! He then aimed his sword machine and fired it in an instant, this time going straight for Usagi's chest. In an amazing show of skill, Usagi held up her sword, the flat side catching the blade dead center, into the tip, and the sword machine stopped. Gilroy cursed, and then manually pressed the button on the side to extend it, and in that very moment, Usagi raised her blade and slid it underneath the edge. The blade shot forward into the rock, digging deep into the side of the cliff. '' '''Gilroy: '''NO! to retract it, but the machine made a choking noise ''In an instant, Usagi was there directly beside him, sheathing her blade. '' '''Usagi: '''ItoryuuIai... NARABI!!! ''The machine was cut into two clean pieces. The blade bent all the way down, to the point of nearly snapping as the machine fell to the ground. Before Gilroy could even turn toward her, she pulled her sword out of her sheath once again, and worked it over his side and up onto his chest. ト ツ うさぎ or "Usagi" was written all across him, and blood gushed from it once, and began to bleed at an extensive rate. Gilroy: GAAAAHHHHHH!! to his side and held his large wound You'll pay for this you-- Usagi's hilt came down and smashed against the back of his head, instantly knocking him out cold. She quickly turned to see Eric clapping. He and Dina were still smiling, but something else caught her eye behind the two of them. There was Nikk sitting on the side of the ship, her legs hanging over the rails, watching them a safe distance away from the rest. On her face, there was the ever-so tiniest smile on her lips. This made Usagi smile as well, but then Eric began to walk toward her. Eric: Very good performance, my dear. However, the fact remains that you are the only thing standing in the way of me and my dear, sweet little sister. That, I'm afraid, is a problem. What do you think I should do about th--GAH!!! Chio: 'Chio HANDOU!!!! appeared directly beside Eric, his foot connecting solidly with the side of his head ''Eric was sent straight into the side of the cliff, even smashing into the rocks, and kicking up a large cloud of dust. '''Dina: Eric-chan! Usagi gasped with baited breath as she saw Chio standing there, but then she saw all of the scars on his body, not even noticing how burned he was, just seeing the long, ancient slice marks that covered his entire upper body as his clothes were burned to nothing but rags. '' '''Usagi:' C-Chio... Chio saw her, and then looked away from her, his embarrassment put behind him for the time being. '' '''Chio:' Rest now, Usagi. You obviously did very well at the fallen Gilroy, who bared her name carved into his flesh Eric: Ooohhh, he got me good, didn't he? out of the hole in the wall with his hand on his head It looks like we'll need to get a little serious, dear sister. his knuckles in a very loud manner Dina: '''Are you alright, Eric-chan? '''Eric: I'm alright, let's-- A huge streaking claw mark flew by directly in front of him, cutting up the entire rock floor at his feet, and stopping him cold in his tracks. That was when he heard the most peculiar laughter from up close to the top of the cliff. '' '''Rinji:' Mewhahahahaha! Eric: Damn... cringing Rinji: Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure that you're alright? grin Walk in the Rain Part 12 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories